transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animated: AltMalgus Universe
A role-played fanon universe on Formspring, the AltMalg's (called "Austrians" by those in the regular universe who think they have a sense of humor) are a variant of the regular Transformers Animated universe. The key difference between the regular show and the fanon variant was a series of choices made by Blackarachnia that allowed her to reach the Allspark during the events of the "Megatron Rising" episodes. Instead of curing her, however, the Allspark blasted Blackarachnia with it's power, taking advantage of her techno-organic systems to grant her special upgrades that made her liabilities into assets. Recovering after the Allspark was shattered, Blackarachnia chose to forgive Optimus and work with him, as she no longer had a need to follow Megatron. The series of events that followed resulted in massive changes by the end of the series, both good and evil. Two changes in particular are Optimus Prime's promotion to the rank of Magnus, and Starscream becoming the primary antagonist. Another thing that makes the AltMalg unique is the difference in opinion towards Decpticons. Though Blackarachnia never again followed Megatron, and even claims to hate Megatron's and Starscream's guts, she conitnues to identify herself as a Decepticon, stating that she is "on her own side". Her stance, and a post-series law called the Decepticon Reformation Act seems to have fragmented the 'Cons into three groups: Megatron's Loyalists, Starscream's Army, and Reformed Decepticons. "Reformed" Decepticons are those who, like Blackarachnia, are willing to drop open hostilities and work with the Autobots instead of fight. Post-Series Characters Autobots and "Reformed" Decepticons Optimus Magnus: Even as Magnus, Optimus has not forgotten his duties to guard Earth and locate any remaining Allspark shards. He has matured over the years, growing into a capable politican as well as a millitary leader. He spends much of his time on Earth as the Autobot's official Ambassador, but returns to Cybertron as needed. Since his rise to the rank of Magnus, Optimus has changed several policies, including pushing forward the Decepticon Reformation Act. He has also assembled what is known as the Elite Guard Special Opperations team to work under him directly. Optimus is also in an open, albeit private, relationship with Blackarachnia. Though he has grown much more mature and in control of his emotions, things can still get "under his skin". Apparently, you can tell when he is angry when he starts duel-wielding both the Magnus Hammer and his original ax in battle. Blackarachnia: The first "Reformed" Decpticon, Blackarachnia betrayed Megatron after being upgraded by the Allspark. She's Optimus' lover, having forgiven him for the events on Archa Seven, but she still gets the occasional payback. She also has yet to forgive Sentinel, whom she openly despises. She's known to be a big sister to Sari, have a "prank feud" with Bumblebee, spar (and often loose) with Jazz and Prowl, pull pranks on Sentinel Prime, help out the Autobot Council with paperwork, and curse anything that Wheeljack has ever had a servo in. Her predatory nature seems to be part of the reason why she still identifies herself as a Decepticon, as she enjoys violence. It can easily be inferred that her combat style, while effective, is rather savage and makes use of her natural instincts as a predator. She can also work herself into a battle frenzy termed "battlelust", where it becomes difficult for her to identify between friend and foe. Apparently, Blackarachnia also knows what it is like to be offline. She claims to have beet Prowl to the punch during the events of the episode "Endgame", resulting in her spark being imbedded in the Allspark. She was restored when further Allspark fragments allowed her spark to be returned to her shell. Blackarachnia has a very small list of people she respects. Her list of people she hates is exponentially longer. Though Blackarachnia officially does Counterintelligence work for the Spec Ops team, it has been acknowledged that she pretty much does whatever she feels like. Sentinel Prime: Arrogant as ever (and maybe even more so) Sentinel retained his position as the Autobot SIC. While he may think it's because of his skill and heroics, in reality it is only so that Optimus and the Autobot Council can keep an optic on him at all times. He hates Blackarachnia, as well as most anyone associated with the Elite Guard Spec. Ops. team, probably because he has no command over them. Rodimus Prime: For his skill and bravery, Rodimus was promoted and acts as Team Leader for the Spec. Ops. team. Whenever there is a time that both Optimus and Sentinel are not on Cybertron, Rodimus shares joint responsibility with Jazz. *Note: Blackarachnia and Rodimus tolerate each other, but neither one likes the other. Asking why appears to be a taboo subject. *Note: Lets only a few select bots call him Hot Rod anymore. Jazz: Jazz was recruited for his cyberninja skills to be the Combat Specialist for the Spec Ops team. He also helps Prowl out at the new Cyberninja Academy on occasion. Bulkhead: Now recognized for his skills, Bulkhead is the official Tech Specialist for the Spec Ops team. Sari: Having embraced her Cybertronian heritage, Sari does Infiltration for the Spec Ops team, stealing data and anything else from behind enemy lines. She sees Blackarachnia as a big sister, so the reformed 'Con has worn off on her, resulting in a much more devious, albeit kindly attitude. She takes high offense to anyone who seems to insult her Cybertronian origins. She is also in a relationship with Bumblebee. Bumblebee: Now doing Recon for the Elite Guard Spec Ops, Bumblebee has matured into a bot who has achieved his dreams. He's also in a relationship with Sari, apparently one he initiated by accident. * Trivia: It is interesting to note that in spite of the emotional relationship between Bumblebee and Sari in the AltMalgus, the initial creator of the spin-off is actually NOT a Sari x Bee fan. Prowl: Having survived the events of "Endgame" and mastered Processor over Matter, Prowl is now head of the new Cyberninja Academy and Dojo on Cybertron. He is visited on occasion by Jazz, who helps teach some of the newer, younger students. Jetfire and Jetstorm: The twins continue to work with the Elite Guard. They seem to have readily accepted the "Reformed" Decepticons, possibly due to how young they are. It is more likely because they feel a connection to the "Reformed" Decepticons from a history of being mistrusted and flat-out mistreated by the general population of Cybertron. Jetfire is shown to have a hard time controlling the Decepticon code and often acquire somewhat distubing and somewhat hillarious glitches. Jetstorm is shown to balance out his brother and keep him from taking the plunge into the darker side of their con coding. However, given some of the things Jetfire has said it can be inferred that if Jetstorm ever was infuriated enough to lose control he'd be just as bad as if not worse than Jetfire when he loses it. They have a severe dislike/hatred of Starscream. *Trivia: There's another running joke other than the Austrian thing. Due to a typo in Jetfire's username saying "Pumya", instead of the Russian "Plamya" meaning blaze, Everyone keeps calling Jetfire "Pumyra" and making references to the female Thundercat Medic. This only fuels his feeling of mistreatment. The apple doesn't fall far from the cybernetic tree, huh? *Trivia: Apparently Blackarachnia's chestplate is Jetstorm's happy place. Ratchet, Arcee, and Omega Supreme have been mentioned in passing. It is likely that Ratchet has retired and settled down with Arcee, only showing up when he his called in desperate times. Blurr has also been mentioned in passing, and was confirmed to have survived being crushed, and was restored. Wheeljack and Perceptor are mentioned often. Most notably bots keep their chronometers by Wheeljack's explosions. Perceptor is almost always away from the lab during those parts of the Solarcycle. Slipstream was mentioned as having taken advantage of the Decepticon Reformation Act to get as far away from Starscream as possible. She now does deep space recon/exploration. Wasp was mentioned as having chronic amnesia, and is being cared for on Cybertron. Mirage is sometimes mentioned by a secretarybot. He apparently occasionally works with the Intelligence department despite being somewhat pascifistic. He was quite pleased when the Decepticon Reformation Act went into effect. Cliffjumper is occasionally mentioned as being the head of the Intelligence department but does not (or not yet) hold the rank of prime. : "Cliffjumper. He deals with all that paperwork and all those difficult bots. He's not even a Prime and he does all that." - Alternate Universe Firestarter speaking about Cliffjumper First Aid and Red Alert are the main medics mentioned in this universe. They looked after a secratarybot who was injured by Voidblade and Wheeljack after he accidentally blew himself in half. Decepticons Megatron: Imprisoned, and with a EMP generator constantly sapping his strength. Blackarachnia often mentions how she wouldn't mind murdering the fallen leader, but believes his imprisonment is a much more cruel fate for him. Many Decepticons continue to profess loyalty to Megatron, creating the Loyalist faction. Starscream: Having absorbed energy from the fragment in his head (before it was removed), Starscream has now become one of the greatest threats to the Autobots by existing as some sort of phantom. Every time he has been killed (at least once by Blackarachnia), he has returned to life in a clone body. Sunstorm was mentioned as being his "second" ressurection victim, and it can be inferred that Skywarp was the "first". Starscream continues to create numerous clones to attack the Autobots from unknown locations. Most of his clones are nothing more than automated, sparkless drones, but he has made a few more that are fully capable clones. The full list of his clones are: : Thundercracker '- Ego : '''Thrust '- Jelousy : 'Ramjet '- Liar : 'Voidblade '- Hatred/Apathy? : 'Silence '- ??? It is interesting to note that Voidblade turned out to be the second fembot clone made by Starscream, and she was specifically made to be an assassin. Now what does that say about him? Humans also apparently mistake some of his bot clones for fembots. Other Notable bots '''Firestarter: originally a fan-created character from the normal malgus an incarnation of her does exist in alt Malgus. She is more mature and experienced than her original counterpart. She works as a scretarybot in Fortress Maximus. She is generally seen running errands for Cliffjumper, one of the scientists, one of the medics or Optimus Magnus. She was captured, held hostage and wounded by Voidblade. She is one of only two victims to survive the Seeker. She is an Autobot. Broiler:'' ''Broiler is a bartender on Kaon Beta; home of the reformed decepticons. He makes one pit of a drink which were enev ordered by Derrick J Wyatt to use on a friend of his. He is assumed to be a reformed Decepticon. "Old Scrappy": He was an old bot who was murdered on Kaon Beta by a couple of overcharged Academybots. He was a reformed Decepticon who had survived the Great War. *Note: It is after his death when we see Jetfire first completely lose control. Jetfire almost takes the Academybots offline. It is only through the intervention of his brother and Blackarachnia that he stops. Scribe: He is what his name says. He is a scribe and archivist in the (now being rebuilt) Cybertronian Archives. Firestarter managed to get him to leave the room so he wouldn't be used as a hostage or offlined. Most notably he can read Wheeljack and the Medibots' notes with only minor difficulty. He is an autobot. Category:Fan Fiction